REENCUENTRO
by ClauGazz
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Kagome Higurashi se ha quedado varada en Buenos Aires durante la víspera de Navidad. Sola, soltera y con el corazón roto, se encontrará con alguien a quien ha decidido olvidar desde hace mucho tiempo.


**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ADAPTÉ ESTA HISTORIA AL FANDOM SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS! Me arranqué un ratito para poder desearles una Feliz Navidad! Y qué mejor que con un regalito entre manos. Escribí este One-hot especialmente para estas fechas, espero que lo disfruten y que se reenamoren de los personajes otra vez. :) ¡Muchas felicidades a todas y espero que hayan recibido hartos regalos y cenado muy rico! Besos!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Es Navidad y Kagome Higurashi se ha quedado varada en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires. Sola, soltera y con el corazón roto, se encontrará con alguien de su pasado a quien había decidido olvidar desde hacía mucho tiempo". <em>

**REENCUENTRO**

**Por Claudia Gazziero**

**Capítulo Único**

**I**

Kagome arrojó las maletas al piso, aunque eso no la hizo sentir menos pesada. No podía créelo, acababa de perder el último bus con destino a Puerto Santa Cruz; el próximo salía el 26 de diciembre y no tenía sentido cogerlo. Pensó en sus posibilidades: correr como una loca con esas dos insensibles valijas o tomar un taxi para detener la máquina en plena carretera. Desechó ambas, la última le sonaba demasiado _Hollywoodesca,_ seguramente la tripulación se decepcionaría al ver que el amor de su vida no estaba adentro.

Y con respecto al amor de su vida, eso era otro cuento. Se sentó sobre los hostigosos bultos y se llevó la mano a la frente. Había decidido no pensar en él durante esa Navidad, pero le era imposible. ¡Esa era una pésima fecha para terminar una relación, la peor de todas! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Kouga al tomar esa decisión? Bien, seguramente tenía planeada una cena familiar romántica junto a esa otra chica y su bebé.

Qué tragedia.

¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Habían pasado casi 24 horas desde ese desafortunado episodio y la sensación de ser una reverenda idiota no se iba de su cuerpo. Las preguntas azotaban su cabeza y echaban limón a las heridas: ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿En qué momento se había acabado realmente el amor que él decía tenerle? En ese instante todo le resultaba tan obvio que le enfermaba.

Kouga había comenzado a estar, de repente, demasiado callado... como si algo lo torturara. Luego comenzaron sus ausencias y sus salidas sumamente sospechosas, ¡hasta Buyô se había dado cuenta de ello! Le lamía los zapatos cada vez que regresaba con un amor inusitado. ¡Bendito instinto animal!

Suspiró frustrada. De todas formas, las cosas ya estaban hechas y, a esas alturas de la vida, solo le quedaba una opción amigable: regresar a casa en el Puerto para pasar la Navidad con su familia. Ni siquiera debía mencionar la otra opción: regresar al departamento vacío que habían compartido en sus mejores años y cenar sola. Aunque eso tampoco le parecía tan malo a final de cuentas, ya que seguramente su hermana, Débora, estaría fascinada con la noticia. Siempre decía que Kouga era demasiado para ella, cosa que al final había resultado ser cierta, ya que se había buscado una llamativa pelirroja con tres tallas más de _brassier._

¡Qué calamidad!

Se levantó a duras penas y arrastró las valijas por todo el recinto. Había perdido el bus hacia la región austral y, sinceramente, ya no tenía otras cosas que perder. Su destino estaba trazado: pasaría la Navidad sola en Buenos Aires, se emborracharía a más no poder y bailaría desnuda en el balcón de su apartamento.

La estación de Retiro estaba repleta de personas que todavía tenían la esperanza de alcanzar un autobús para llegar a sus lejanos hogares. Apenas alcanzaba a dar un paso sin chocar con alguien, algunos incluso se detenían para insultarla. Pero, ¿qué más podían pedirle? Acababa de descubrir que se había equivocado al escoger al amor de su vida y, encima, ¡hacían más de treinta y ocho grados de calor! Si lograba llegar a alguna parte, cualquiera, sin derretirse, ya tendría más de la mitad de la vida resuelta.

A lo lejos divisó un supermercado que, como era de esperarse, también estaba sobrepoblado. Caminó bajo sol de Buenos Aires a duras penas y guardó las condenadas maletas en los casilleros. Ya otro día iría por ellas, el veinticuatro de diciembre era imposible llevar equipaje por la ciudad. Todos estaban sumidos en un caos de consumismo y falsas promesas navideñas que no acababa hasta la medianoche.

Agitó su camiseta para que el aire circulara por su cuerpo y paseó sin rumbo por la Avenida. A pesar de que el mundo a su alrededor corría, para ella todo era lento. El sofocante calor era casi placentero, el ruido y el desorden la tenían sin cuidado. Ese día, en particular, se había desentendido del mundo. No había nada que le importara menos que la Navidad y los buenos deseos.

Quizás el de arriba había acertado al hacerla perder el transporte con destino a la casa de sus padres y le había otorgado la posibilidad de estar sola en una fecha familiar para poder replantear su vida. Además, estaba casi segura de que en brazos de su madre se habría desatado toda su tristeza. Las madres tenían la fatídica manía de hacer brotar el dolor de los corazones de los hijos y aliviarlo un segundo más tarde con un cálido e inolvidable abrazo.

Y, con respecto a su vida, la verdad era que no sabía bien qué iba a hacer con ella. Kouga la había dejado recién el día anterior, todavía le costaba asumir que había fracasado otra vez en el intento de establecerse. No sabía si estaba enojada con él, con aquella mujer o con ambos; no sabía si ese vacío que la atormentaba era porque aún lo amaba o porque lo odiaba hasta la médula. Era difícil definir algo en ese instante, el tiempo se encargaría luego de darle las respuestas que necesitaba. Por mientras, se encargaría de matar cada segundo con alcohol y parranda.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto un ser tan lamentable? Sus pies pesaban, sus brazos dolían, sus mejillas ardían. Extendió los brazos y tomó su largo cabello en una coleta alta.

De pronto se sintió extraña en su propia humanidad. Ese lugar le resultaba conocido, tanto que temió mirar con total libertad. A su lado estaba el bar en donde ella y uno de sus exnovios se habían conocido. Habían pasado varios años de eso, era curioso que ese recuerdo aún estuviera en su mente. Solo eso bastó para que sintiera nostalgia por las glorias pasadas.

No pudo evitarlo, unas abominables ganas de entrar al recinto se tomaron sus piernas.

Caminó con sigilo hasta una de las mesas en la terraza y se sentó. Revisó su cartera; llevaba consigo apenas cien pesos, no le alcanzaba para casi nada. Hizo mohín de retirarse, pero el garzón se acercó para tomar su pedido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Desistió, si había algo que necesitaba más que el aire esa tarde, era una cerveza.

—Una cerveza, por favor, bien helada.

—A la orden.

El muchacho anotó el pedido en una pequeña libreta y se marchó. Kagome miró los cubiertos más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado. Se sentía totalmente desganada. Alrededor suyo había varias parejas y grupos de amigos compartiendo, lo cual le provocó una profunda apatía. Haber ido a Buenos Aires con Kouga, donde no conocía a nadie, había sido poco precavido de su parte. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en qué pasaría si él la dejaba, o hacia dónde iría en cuyo caso. Todas las personas que conocía en esa ciudad eran parte del estrecho círculo de confianza de su exnovio.

—¿Qué pasaría si me dejara justo antes de Navidad? Qué tontería —se mofó de sí misma—. Demasiado tarde, Kagome…

Tenía veintiocho años y no había logrado muchas cosas en la vida. No era una mujer exagerada que se quitaba años cuando le preguntaban su edad o que entraba en depresión con cada cumpleaños, pero siempre había creído que, a esa edad, ya tendría algo seguro en la vida. Pero ahí estaba, sentada en un bar completamente sola, soltera y decepcionada del amor. Gracias a Kouga, la crisis de los treinta se había adelantado.

Miró hacia afuera, la gente seguía corriendo histérica con paquetes de todos los tamaños. Los más grandes seguro eran para los hijos pequeños, aquellos que Kouga nunca había querido tener. Y bueno, ya que lo pensaba, ahí había otra señal para sospechar que los amores que se profesaban no eran del mismo tamaño.

El chico llegó con la cerveza y la puso frente suyo con otra sonrisa. No tuvo más opción que sonreír también.

—Gracias —murmuró con las palabras torcidas.

Cuando él desapareció entre la multitud, se permitió llevar la mano hasta el frío recipiente de vidrio y esperó a que esa gélida sensación la refrescara. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría, de lo contrario se envolvería en una maraña de lamentaciones que no tenía sentido alguno.

El primer sorbo fue como volver en el tiempo unos cinco años, con el segundo retrocedió otros cinco. Al tercero ya no quedaba ni rastro de Kouga ni su traición. El sabor de esa cerveza era idéntico al que había probado década atrás con Inuyasha, su primer novio, cuando aún le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante para encontrar al hombre indicado.

¡Qué lástima que todo hubiera acabado de esa forma tan sencilla

No podía culpar a nadie más que a ella misma por sus malas decisiones: había dejado ir a Inuyasha a Europa sin ninguna promesa de amor y, con esa misma estupidez, se había embarcado en una relación de cuatro años con Kouga. Era, sin duda, pésima con los hombres y no quería seguir poniéndolo en evidencia. Esa cerveza había abierto una herida que había cerrado desde hacía mucho. ¡Como si necesitara más heridas en ese momento!

—¡La cuenta! —Alzó la mano, se sentía asfixiada. Debía escapar de ese lugar.

—¿Kagome?

No podía ser verdad...

Levantó el rostro y su corazón salió de su cuerpo, enfriándola por completo, dio dos vueltas alrededor suyo y se volvió a meter, totalmente acelerado. En esos dos segundos en que su alma había estado en shock, una serie de recuerdos felices desfiló ante sus ojos. Ese hombre, su voz, sus besos, su cuerpo, su todo.

—¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha Taisho, su primer novio. Cómo olvidar su primera vez, cómo olvidarlo a él.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —lo escuchó preguntar, sorprendido.

No era difícil asombrarse a ese nivel, Kagome no había no había estado tan malograda en siglos. Tenía el cabello sucio y revuelto, la camiseta sudada y los ojos rojizos. Tres camiones habían pasado sobre ella, como mínimo.

—Soy yo —sonrió, sin saber qué más decir—. Hola.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿qué haces aquí?

El cogió la silla y se sentó frente suyo, llevaba un smoking impecable y el cabello platinado perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Kagome se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, sintiéndose intimidada. No quería hablar con él, era extraño. Él se veía mucho más maduro y adulto que ella. Era muy diferente al chico alegre y gracioso con el que había estado.

—Soy cliente frecuente —mintió—. ¿Y tú?

—Necesitaba tomarme una cerveza.

Kagome rio.

—Estas cervezas son deliciosas.

—Cada vez que vengo a Buenos Aires paso por aquí.

—También yo.

Ambos guardaron silencio. No debía haber ningún significado especial en esas palabras. Eran solo dos conocidos que disfrutaban de esa marca de aperitivo en específico.

—¿Vives aquí? —interrogó él, para salir del paso.

—Sí, en el Gran Buenos Aires.

El mesero llegó con una cerveza para Inuyasha y le volvió a sonreír. Kagome volvió a devolverle el gesto. El hombre frente suyo rio.

—Estoy de paso, vivo en Bogotá.

—Ah…

Kagome bebió otro sorbo, necesitaba varios mililitros de alcohol en su sangre para sortear con éxito esa incómoda conversación. Para colmo, estaba transpirando otra vez, y eso que la tarde comenzaba a refrescar.

—¿Y tú, qué me cuentas de ti? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos —insistió el chico de grandes ojos verdes.

—Pues, salí de la Universidad y comencé a trabajar en una Revista. Tengo una vida normal… —Solucionó Kagome, intentando huir de su escrutinio.

Él la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Estás soltera? ¿Se puede preguntar?

—De todas formas ya lo hiciste… y sí, estoy soltera.

—¿Por qué? Eres joven y hermosa, siempre lo fuiste.

—No lo sé, los hombres insisten en romperme el corazón.

Él calló y Kagome se sintió una tonta. ¿Qué pretendía lograr con ese golpe bajo? ¿Quién había roto el corazón de quién, en primer lugar? Ni siquiera lo tenía claro, ¡era tan idiota!

—Somos unos canallas, ¿no? —comentó Inuyasha mientras miraba su cerveza—. Todos los hombres...

Kagome se incorporó, lo miró directamente a las pupilas e intentó odiarlo.

—No, la verdad es que no.

Él rio de buena gana

—Tan confusa como siempre.

—No te rías de mí —protestó la chica—. No puedo creer que no hayas cambiado nada en estos años, sigues siendo el mismo.

—Y lo soy, solo que más viejo...

Lo observó largamente. Realmente había envejecido, los años se le acumulaban alrededor de los párpados. Se veía más maduro, más sabio.

—¿Te graduaste de Ingeniero? —preguntó tristemente.

—Sí, soy Ingeniero Comercial ahora. Vivo en Bogotá, estoy casado y tengo un hijo de un año.

Por alguna razón, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua podrida. No era que quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos y regresar con él, pero, de alguna forma, tenía la esperanza de que a él tampoco le hubiera ido bien. Eso habría aliviado mucho su pesar.

—¡Genial! —exclamó por educación—. Muchas felicidades.

—Gracias.

Momento incómodo, de esos en que hay que decir algo pero nadie sabe qué.

—Y tú… —intervino Inuyasha-. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Kagome se burló de su suerte.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta...?

—No hay que ser muy observador para notarlo. Te ves cansada.

—Mi novio me botó ayer, descubrí que tenía otra mujer… y un hijo. Cosas que solo nos pasan a las chicas, no lo entenderías.

—Qué malparido —gruñó enrabiado—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, quizás un buen revolcón.

Silencio otra vez.

—Kagome, yo…

—No estoy hablando de ti, idiota —se carcajeó la azabache—. Hablaba de un brasileño o algo por el estilo. Estuve demasiado tiempo viviendo en la rutina.

—Ah, de todas formas…

—No digas nada, ¡por favor, nunca te pediría eso!

Él se lanzó a reír.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no has cambiado nada? —preguntó entre risas con ese vozarrón ronco que lo caracterizaba.

—Sigo siendo una inepta, lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.

—No, sigues tomándote las cosas con humor… a pesar de que estás destrozada.

—¿Se supone que es algo bueno?

—Por supuesto, me gustaba mucho eso de ti.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? Porque, en un momento como este, podría arrojarme a tus brazos y nunca soltarte. Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

—Yo también, necesitaba decirte que...

—No digas nada, es innecesario.

—¿Por qué?

Kagome cogió las puntas de su cabello negro y jugueteó con ellas, como una niña. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, en busca de una respuesta, y apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos.

—No lo sé. No quiero arruinar el día en que te encontré de nuevo en nuestro bar.

—Es un buen punto.

Lo vio sonreír. Hacía diez años, habría dado todo lo que tenía por ver esa imagen cada mañana.

—¿Quieres otra cerveza? —Alzó el vaso, animada.

—Que sean dos.

**II**

Kagome no tenía pensado pasar esa tarde en especial con Inuyasha. Verlo era como volver en el tiempo y revivir una herida que nunca se había curado del todo. Gracias a él había aprendido que habían cosas más importantes que el amor, que la vida no siempre favorece el romance, y que las penas del corazón pueden vivir siempre latentes. Sin embargo, de alguna forma insensata e indolente, había acabado en junto a él en un bar del que apenas tenía memoria, completamente ebria y desentendida de la vida.

El calor nunca se había ido, reinaba en el ambiente y en cada célula de su cuerpo. No era el alcohol, eran las palabras de Inuyasha, las aventuras de Inuyasha, los chistes de Inuyasha. Todo era como hacía diez años en el pasado, aunque sin besos apasionados ni juramentos de amor.

¿En qué momento había olvidado de ese hombre? No lo sabía, pero estaba totalmente equivocada al creer que él ya no ocupaba ningún rincón de su corazón. No había despintado ese sentimiento jamás, solo había dejado de recordarlo durante un tiempo. La pasión que sentía por él había regresado de golpe... y no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

Llevaban varias horas en ese lugar y más de diez cervezas. La risa de Kagome se alzaba por todo el bar. Las personas habían regresado a sus casas a hacer la cena, pero no ellos. Ellos estaban varados en Buenos Aires la noche de Navidad.

Pronto el dueño del recinto les pidió abandonar el lugar en paz, era la hora de cerrar. Habían pasado varias horas ahí, y de igual forma les resultaba tiempo insuficiente. ¿Cómo podían meter en cuatro horas una vida entera? Había mucho que decir, mucho que maldecir, mucho que lamentar.

Sobretodo que lamentar.

—¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? Podríamos hacer la cena, ya había comprado los ingredientes de todas formas.

Él dudó.

—¿Sabes lo que diría Kikyou de esta propuesta? Nunca me lo perdonaría.

—No sabe que soy yo, además no haremos nada malo. Ninguno de los dos tiene con quien pasar la Navidad.

Lo escuchó suspirar complicado.

—Está bien —dijo peinándose el cabello con los dedos—. Es mejor que estar en el hotel.

Kagome tragó saliva. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué lo invitaba a casa? No sabía si debía demostrarle que estaba bien o que estaba mal, si quería su consuelo o quería ser lastimada otra vez. Él estaba casado, tenía otra mujer y un hijo al que seguramente amaba mucho más de lo que alguna vez la había amado a ella. Aun así, necesitaba pasar más tiempo con él, no podía dejarlo ir.

No otra vez

El camino a casa fue una tortura, algo así como una «crónica de una muerte anunciada».

—¿Quieres vino? —preguntó ella una vez llegaron a la casa. Inuyasha prendió las luces y se asomó por el gran ventanal que daba hacia la ciudad.

Kagome se acercó con dos copas entintadas y se sentó en el sofá.

—Es lindo —musitó tristemente, mientras bebía el primer sorbo.

Él se volteó y la miró seriamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo es triste encontrarte de nuevo. Pensé que nunca volveríamos a vernos y me acostumbré a la idea —admitió, aprovechando la sinceridad que le brindaba el licor.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, es tonto. Fue mi culpa —hizo amago de reírse, pero la carcajada nunca salió de sus labios.

—No te culpes, fui un egoísta. Nunca pensé en tus sentimientos y pagué las consecuencias.

Kagome volvió a beber.

—Yo no lo recuerdo así, solo recuerdo a una chica egoísta y testaruda que quería que te quedaras a como diera lugar, incluso renunciando a tus sueños.

—Y debí quedarme…

Kagome alzó el rostro, desconcertada.

—¿Qué?

—En España todo fue muy difícil, te extrañé mucho. Quería regresar por ti.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Te esperé, creí que me amabas…

—Porque eras joven, acababas de entrar a la universidad. No era justo que renunciaras a tu familia por mí.

Silencio.

—Y ahí se acaba nuestra historia de amor, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. Prepararé la cena. Es justo que tengamos una linda Navidad, ¿no lo crees?

Él sonrió más animado y bebió de su copa con confianza.

Tal vez, se merecían más que una linda cena de Navidad.

A esa hora, Kagome ya no recordaba a Kouga, su dolor tenía otro nombre y otra cara. Junto a Inuyasha, el dolor de haberlo perdido a manos de otra mujer le parecía irrisorio. Había tenido varias rupturas amorosas en la vida, pero la que más le había dolido era esa, la primera, cuando Inuyasha había ido a Europa sin ella.

Y, aunque se disculparan mil veces, seguía pensando que alguno de los dos pudo haber hecho más. ¿Pero quién? ¿Qué? Las posibilidades siempre habían sido reducidas, la distancia y el dinero eran los obstáculos más infranqueables del mundo; y, aunque los hubieran superado, ella seguía siendo demasiado joven. Incluso en ese momento, frente a sus ojos, seguía sintiéndose demasiado inmadura para ser su compañera.

La cena estuvo lista en poco menos de una hora de tortuoso silencio. Lo invitó a sentarse con los ojos brillantes y llenos de macabras ideas que nunca verían la luz del día. Cuando lo miraba así, de pie en el balcón de su apartamento, con ese porte increíble y la boca llena de arrepentimientos, lo quería más que a nada. Deseaba retroceder el tiempo y convertirse en una joven alocada y apasionada que tuviera la fuerza para detenerlo.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —inquirió mientras servía los platos—. Tengo tinto y blanco. Te recomiendo el tinto para la carne…

—Tinto está bien —respondió impersonalmente, al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella.

Kagome levantó la vista, temiendo lo peor.

—Hagamos un salud —propuso con una sonrisa noble, mientras alzaba una copa.

Él respondió el gesto y habló:

—Salud por habernos encontrado de nuevo…

—Por nosotros… —agregó Kagome—. Por nuestro amor.

Él la observó complicado.

—Por el amor que nos tuvimos y que ahora nos llena de sabiduría y experiencia —corrigió la chica.

—¡Salud! —dijeron al unísono y se llevaron las copas a los labios.

Entonces, él se levantó de la silla y la besó.

Diez años en un beso. Cientos de kilómetros de distancia en un beso. Miles de palabras que nunca se dirían en un solo beso apasionado. Sabía a vino, a tristeza, a nostalgia. Sabía al amor de su vida, perdido ante las eventualidades imprescindibles de la época. A primer amor, a dieciocho años y a un futuro por delante.

—Inuyasha… —jadeó apenas.

Pero él la había extrañado más, la había añorado durante las largas y solitarias noches en el viejo continente. La extrañaba cuando visitaba aquel bar bonarense e incluso cuando la maldecía por haberlo convertido en lo que era.

Además, aunque tratara de negarlo, no quería apartarlo. Por eso, lo abrazo por la espalda y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Lo apretó varias veces temiendo que volviera alejarse. Recorrió su rostro, que tanto había cambiado, y acarició su cuello, su pecho, su torso… todo él le era insuficiente.

Se levantó para poder recorrerlo con mayor libertad, quería sentir sus manos en todo su cuerpo y que la besara hasta desfallecer de alegría sobre la cama vacía. Se descubrió siendo arrastrada a tientas hacia la habitación y la imagen de ambos cubiertos de placer la noqueó por completo.

Inuyasha tenía una esposa y un hijo, lo que convertía todo en imposible.

—Espera —lo apartó agónica—. No podemos…

—Disculpa, discúlpame… no soy ese tipo de hombre —murmuró atormentado, confundido.

—Lo sé, tampoco quiero que lo seas.

Y, aunque trató de decir esas palabras de forma segura y complaciente, algunas lágrimas traviesas comenzaron a escabullirse por sus mejillas.

Maldita el día en que se habían encontrado para revivir fantasmas de viejos amores, ¡maldita la hora en que había recordado cuánto amaba a ese hombre! El destino le había puesto una prueba demasiado evidente y ella no se convertiría en una mujer que no podía ver más allá de sus propios sentimientos, por mucho que amara a Inuyasha... aunque hubiera descubierto que todos esos años habían pasado solo para que llegara ese momento.

—Debí encontrarte antes… —lo escuchó murmurar desesperado.

Kagome rio con humor.

—Debí ir más a ese bar.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

—Lamentablemente sí.

Él sonrió con los ojos brillantes:

—No estés triste… si nos encontramos esta vez, quizás nos encontremos de nuevo.

—Probablemente…

Entonces, se apartó y bebió un sorbo de su copa. Kagome sintió frío.

—Que pases una feliz Navidad —dijo, antes de tomar su chaqueta y girar la manilla de la puerta.

—Feliz Navidad.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sé que quizás quieren matarme, pero me encaaaaantan los finales cargados de una nostalgia inusitada. En fin, les cuento un poco. Escribí esta historia para mandarla por correo a los suscriptores de mi página web, como un regalo por confiar en mí y poner sus correos en el boletín de cuentos que envío todos los Lunes. Si quieren suscribirse al sitio, en donde, desde el 14 de Febrero (lanzamiento) subiré todos mis cuentos y novelas periódicamente, de forma gratuita para ustedes, pueden hacerlo en triple w punto claudiagazziero punto com. ¡Los estaré esperando! Como las más cercananas saben hasta el cansancio, jajaja, me he enfrascado todo este año a escribir para tener contenidos en el sitio web, por lo que la mayoría de las cosas que escribo no llegan a fanfiction... y debo decir que lo extraño mucho! Me encanta el feed-back que se da con los reviews y los PM. Por eso dije anteriormente que me arranqué un ratito para traerles un regalito, jijijiji. Espero, de verdad, que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Aprovecho para dar un reconocimiento especial a Iku Taisho por ayudarme con las locaciones en Argentina, país que nunca he visitado ni de broma. Un besito para ti, eres la mejor, siempre estás ahí para todo. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo 3**

**Un besito a todas y Felix Navidad! JO JO JO JO JO!**

**P.D: Si se suscriben al sitio con GMAIL, tengan cuidado, porque todos mis correos llegarán a la sección "Promociones". Para que les lleguen a la bandeja de entrada, deben agregarme como contacto frecuente. Si tienen dudas, pueden escribirme a claudia punto gazziero arroba gmail punto com.**

**Ahora sí, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! JO JO JO JO JO JO! **

* * *

><p><em> PUBLICACIÓN: 2512/2014**  
><strong>_


End file.
